Disparition
by Aiguma
Summary: Harry a disparu de Poudlard pendant trois jours. Attention HPDM ! SLASH bien qu'ici ce soit vraiment vraiment light...


Auteur: Aiguma E-mail : aiguma_a@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc. tout est à JKR et à Warner... Note : Encore une fic sur HP, encore DMxHP, mais je les adore... et puis j'adore écrire des trucs débiles... si seulement ils pouvaient finir ensemble. Une fin un peu bizarre je sais mais bon... Laissez des reviews... Résumé : Trois jours déjà que Harry Potter a disparu. Poudlard a perdu espoir. Et pourtant... (Yeah, je sais ça craint comme résumé... m'enfin...)  
  
DISPARITION  
  
Les élèves ne sursautèrent même pas ce jour là quand le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte. Les Serpentards ne sursautaient jamais, ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur de leur professeur de potions, du moins pas devant des Gryffondors. Et les Gryffondors étaient bien trop préoccupés pour ne seraient-ce qu'avoir remarquer l'arrivée du professeur. Ils étaient tous très inquiets, et la peur et l'inquiétude culminait au deuxième rang de la salle. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient des ombres d'eux mêmes depuis trois jours que cela durait. Le reste de leur Maison n'était pas beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs l'école tout entière, des elfes de maison, aux professeurs, en passant par les tableaux, était dans un état d'attente insupportable. Même les Serpentards étaient conscients de ce que les évènements pouvaient annoncer, et même si l'inquiétude n'était pas visible chez eux comme dans les autres Maisons, ils ne s'étaient pas permis une seule plaisanterie.  
  
Le professeur Rogue portait des marques de fatigue sur son visage. Il était encore plus terrible qu'à l'accoutumée. Dumbledore devait l'avoir envoyé chercher des informations. Il n'avait pas du dormir depuis que tout avait commencé. Il commença pourtant son cours comme tous les autres jours. Il avait toujours été quelques soient les circonstances, l'élément immuable du château. Jamais aucune chose ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire son cours comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même si en ces circonstances, il ne terrifiait personne.  
  
"Ce n'est pas parce que notre célébrité à décider de prendre des vacances que vous devez oublier vos cours. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 257. Nous allons pratiquer les potions de sommeil."  
  
Il y avait eu un frémissement dans la classe à l'évocation des 'vacances de la célébrité '. Ils n'étaient en fait pas question de vacances. Harry Potter, celui que tous attendaient comme le messie, celui qui les délivrerait de la menace qu'était Voldemort avait disparu deux jours auparavant. On n'avait retrouvé que un lambeau de sa cape, des traces de lutte et du sang à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Et sa baguette. On murmurait qu'il avait été enlevé. On murmurait que Poudlard n'était plus sûr.  
  
Dumbledore n'avait rien vu venir. Et tous avaient pu voir son âge sur son visage le soir où il avait annoncé la disparition d'Harry Potter. Il avait fait tout son possible pour rassurer ses élèves et son staff, mais quand la peur et la défaite se lisaient dans ses yeux à lui, que restait-il aux autres ?  
  
Tous travaillaient en silence dans la classe. Travailler permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Et la signification de ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait échappé à personne. Ils pourraient dormir ce soir. Leur professeur n'avait jamais choisi une potion au hasard, cela ne changeait pas. Ils mettaient tous beaucoup d'applications dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous leur chaudrons ne seraient pas de trop pour tout le château. Oui, ce soir ils pourraient tous dormir.  
  
Draco Malefoy, au premier rang comme il l'était depuis le début de l'année, s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta de hacher les racines. Un coup de coude de son voisin le remit au travail avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne le remarque. Quand il s'arrêta une deuxième fois, leur professeur le remarqua.  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy ! Cinq points en moins. Remettez-vous au travail immédiatement !" Peut-être que leur professeur de potions n'était pas si immuable que cela finalement. Personne dans la classe ne leva seulement les yeux quand les points furent retirés. Les Gryffondors qui en auraient sauté de joie une semaine plus tôt, ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués.  
  
Draco Malefoy s'arrêta encore une fois. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de retirer des points, déjà il se levait, laissant là toutes ses affaires, et quittait la salle. Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un de ses élèves serait le premier à craquer, et même si cela avait été le cas, celui là aurait été le dernier sur sa liste. "Ne bougez pas ! Continuez à travailler en silence, je vais chercher Monsieur Malefoy."  
  
Severus Rogue n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son élève. Il ne marchait pas très vite. Il essaya de l'arrêter mais Draco Malefoy le repoussa sans mot dire et continua sa route. Severus Rogue décida de le suivre à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Ils passèrent devant la porte de la Grand' Salle, devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, et ils sortirent de l'école. Le professeur de Potions savait déjà où il se rendait. Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs avaient déjà fait ce chemin ces derniers jours. Le Serpentard était comme tous les autres après tout, il appartenait à cette école lui aussi.  
  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'endroit où Harry Potter avait disparu. Le professeur se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas laisser l'adolescent seul. A sa place, il n'aurait pas voulu être accompagné. Lui même était venu seul. Quelque chose pourtant l'empêcha de faire demi-tour. Il y avait des bouquets de fleurs à l'endroit où le sang avait coulé. Des jeunes filles venues là elles aussi sans doute.  
  
Draco Malefoy jeta les fleurs au loin d'un coup de pied. Son geste était calme. Il n'y avait pas de colère. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de pas de la forêt et attendit. Severus Rogue resta en arrière à une vingtaine de pas de lui. Son élève avait juste besoin de se recueillir, comme les autres.  
  
Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Le professeur aurait voulu dire à son élève de s'écarter, qu'il y avait peut-être un animal dangereux dans la forêt, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une silhouette apparut.  
  
Harry Potter était là devant eux sur un étrange animal. Aucune confusion n'était possible. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux verts, et la cicatrice qui barrait son front. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jean couvert de poussières et de sang, déchiré par endroit. Ce qui était visible de son corps n'était que coupures et hématomes. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une épée pointée vers le sol. Une longue épée dont la garde était un serpent de métal qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet.  
  
Severus Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha sans même y penser. Harry Potter n'était pas mort ?! Que s'était-il passé ?! Qu'est-ce que Draco Malefoy venait faire dans cette histoire ? Etait-ce seulement un hasard ? Quel était cet étrange animal qui avait deux longues cornes sur le front et ce pelage bleu irréel ?  
  
Draco Malefoy s'approcha d'Harry Potter et de sa monture, et lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre. Harry Potter se laissa tomber dans les bras du Serpentard, puis il s'écarta et se tint face à lui.  
  
Severus Rogue pouvait les voir de profil, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Ou peut-être était-ce le professeur qui avait perdu la notion du temps. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent ensuite un peu de la forêt. Et Harry Potter s'assit par terre. Draco Malefoy défit sa cape et la passa autour des épaules de l'autre jeune homme avant de retourner attendre à l'orée de la forêt.  
  
Le professeur était paralysé. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il n'osait pas aller chercher les autres professeurs de peur qu'il ne disparaisse avant qu'il ne revienne.  
  
Un bruit venant de la forêt se fit entendre de nouveau. La monture du jeune Potter s'écarta de la forêt. Cela aurait du être un signe du danger qu'il y avait à rester là pour le jeune Malefoy, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne sortit même pas sa baguette, ni ne fit mine de reculer quand une horreur sans nom mais à deux têtes sortie du bois. Le soleil se réfléchit dans la main de Draco. Il tenait un poignard. La bête le chargea et Draco se battit contre elle. Armé d'un seul poignard.  
  
Rogue sortit de sa torpeur. Il fallait qu'il aide son élève. Il fut arrêté par Potter en personne qui lui tenait le bas de sa robe tout en continuant à regarder le combat. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Rogue voulu le faire lâcher prise mais il ne put pas. Et bientôt la créature gisait morte. Draco Malefoy était légèrement blessé, mais il ne s'agissait que de coupure superficielle.  
  
Severus Rogue et Harry Potter le regardèrent ouvrir le corps de la créature et recouvrir ses mains de son sang. La monture revint vers lui et Draco traça un étrange signe sur son front avec le sang de la créature. Ensuite il sauta sur son dos et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. Alors seulement Harry Potter lâcha la robe de son professeur.  
  
"Potter qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Où est partit Draco ?!" "C'est son tour maintenant." "Son tour ?! Son tour pour quoi ?! C'est encore un de vos paris débiles ?!" "Non. C'est juste son tour." "Venez avec moi Potter. Nous allons tout de suite chez le professeur Dumbledore." "Non. Je dois attendre Draco. Je vais l'attendre ici." "Ne faites pas l'enfant, Potter ! Venez !" "Non, j'attends Draco."  
  
Le professeur Rogue ne put rien obtenir d'autre. Il leva sa baguette et lança le signal d'alerte. Le staff serait là très vite. Le jeune Potter restait sans bouger à fixer la forêt. Rogue s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de traces de la créature que le jeune Malefoy avait tué. La carcasse s'était... évaporée. Comme pour le faire douter de ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore fut le premier à arriver suivit de près par les professeur Flitwick et Mac Gonagall. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent en voyant qui était avec le professeur de potions. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. C'était... impossible. Trop beau pour être vrai. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui.  
  
"Harry! Harry tu vas bien! Harry que s'est-il passé ?" commença Mac Gonagall. "Harry ! Nous t'avons cherché partout." continua Flitwick "Harry à qui est cette cape." demanda Dumbledore plus observateur. "C'est la cape de Draco."  
  
Les professeurs se turent dans l'attente de plus d'explications mais rien ne vint. Albus se tourna vers Severus qui lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela l'inquiétait. Qu'avait fait Harry pendant les trois jours où il avait été absent ?  
  
"Viens Harry, il faut aller soigner tes blessures à l'infirmerie." "Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire." "Harry, je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister." "Moi aussi. J'attends Draco." "Où est-il parti Harry ?" "Là où la monture le mène."  
  
"Harry tes amis se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. Tu ne veux pas aller les voir ?" "Non."  
  
"Harry, Hermione et Ron n'ont pas fermé l'oeil... tout le monde te pensait mort." "Je ne le suis pas." "Je sais. Tu ne veux pas leur montrer ?" "Non. Pas maintenant. J'attends Draco."  
  
"Harry tu as faim ?" "Non." "Harry il fait nuit. Tu vas avoir froid. Rentre avec nous." "Non."  
  
"Oh Merlin ! Harry ! C'est toi !" "Harry tu étais où ?" "Harry réponds ! Dis quelque chose." "Harry viens, je t'en prie." "Non, j'attends Draco."  
  
Tous les professeurs avaient essayés. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis avaient essayés. Tous avaient échoué. Ron s'énerva en voyant son meilleur ami si buté. Plus encore quand il prononça le nom de leur ennemi. Il le secoua, sans effet. Les professeurs le laissaient faire. Il essaya de s'emparer de l'épée à côté d'Harry mais à peine l'avait-il touché qu'il hurlait de douleur. Le métal l'avait brûlé  
  
Harry détacha les yeux de la forêt pour porter un regard haineux sur son meilleur ami. Les professeurs virent ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux. "Voleur ! Ce n'est pas la tienne !" "Harry !" "Ce n'est pas la sienne !" "Elle est à toi, Harry ?!" "Non ! C'est celle de Draco." "Pourquoi l'as-tu alors ?" "Parce que je devais la trouver pour lui." "Et lui il doit chercher la tienne ?" "Oui."  
  
Rogue s'énerva. Ces gamins s'organisaient une chasse au trésor mortelle... La rivalité qui existait entre eux n'avait donc aucune limite. "Et tu l'as caché où ton épée." "Je n'ai pas d'épée." "Qu'est-ce que Draco doit trouvé alors ?" "Je ne sais pas. Mon arme." "Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a cachée ?" "Non... sinon j'y aurais été moi même."  
  
Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que Draco avait disparu. Dumbledore envoya un hibou aux parents du jeune Malefoy. Il était temps qu'il sache. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy entraient dans son bureau deux heures plus tard. Dumbledore leur expliqua en quelques mots ce qui se passaient puis les emmena jusqu'à Harry. Il avait remarqué la réaction de Lucius. Dumbledore savait observer.  
  
Harry tourna la tête quand ils arrivèrent. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il bougeait la tête depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il regarda Lucius Malefoy approcher et ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui. Son regard était neutre. Lucius s'assit en face de lui.  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour maudit." "Vous en êtes responsables tous les deux." "Non ! Vous auriez du refuser. Nous avons tous refuser, génération après génération." "Je sais. Si vous l'aviez fait, tout aurait pu changer. Tout aurait pu être différent. Mais vous avez refusés tous les deux." "Je te hais, Harry Potter. S'il arrive quelque chose à mon fils, je te promets que je te tuerais personnellement." "S'il ne revient pas, je mourrais vous le savez bien. Vous êtes mort vous aussi." "... Je sais. Je te tuerais quand même." "Merci."  
  
"Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Vous détestez- vous tellement ?" "Non... au contraire. Vous, vous détestiez-vous ?" "Non... au contraire. C'est pour ça que nous avions refusé." "C'est pour ça que je suis passé le premier." "Si j'avais été le premier à attendre j'aurais craqué. J'aurais laissé s'exprimer le Gryffondor en moi. J'aurais tenté de l'aider. Il est plus fort que moi. Le Serpentard en lui sait que certaines choses si douloureuses soient-elles doivent être faites. Il a eu la force d'attendre. Maintenant je suis trop fatigué pour faire autre chose qu'attendre."  
  
"Vous n'aviez pas à accepter." "Bien sûr que si." "Je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas le pouvoir." "Je croyais que vous le cherchiez." "Pas à ce prix. Je préférais le laisser s'éloigner plutôt que de risquer de le voir mort. Et lui aussi." "Je ne pourrais jamais le laisser s'éloigner. Nous serons ensemble de toutes façons. Morts ou vivants."  
  
"S'il revient, dis lui que je suis fier de lui. S'il ne revient pas, je viendrais pour toi." "D'accord." "Bonne chance." fit Lucius en se relevant. "S'il revient nous n'aurons pas besoin de chance." répondit Harry. "On se reverra peut-être dans ce cas." "Vous tenez à être là-bas si on y vient ?!" "Oui. Je le ferais pour toi. Fais le pour moi s'il te plait." "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Vous êtes son père. J'essaierais." "Merci. A bientôt alors." "A bientôt."  
  
Harry attendit encore une journée après la visite de Lucius Malefoy. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un autour de lui. Plusieurs personnes généralement. Un de ses amis était toujours là. Mais pas Ron. Il n'était pas revenu après que l'épée l'eût brûlé. Soudain, sans que ceux qui l'entouraient ne comprennent pourquoi, il se leva. L'épée resta plantée dans le sol derrière lui alors qu'il avançait vers la forêt.  
  
Severus Rogue était là lui aussi. Mais contrairement aux autres, il ne fit rien pour retenir Harry Potter. La scène était différente mais étrangement identique à celle à laquelle il avait assisté. Seulement à la place de Potter, il y avait eu son élève préféré, Draco Malefoy.  
  
Quelques instants seulement après, avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, une étrange monture portant sur son dos Draco Malefoy sortait de la forêt interdite. Comme Harry Potter avant lui, il ne portait plus que des lambeaux de vêtements, des coupures et des bleus. Il avait aussi en main une hache.  
  
La monture s'arrêta près d'Harry Potter et celui-ci tendit ses bras pour l'aider à descendre. Il le réceptionna convenablement et le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où était toujours l'épée au manche en queue de serpent. Harry lâcha alors le bras de Draco et ramassa une de ses capes, que quelqu'un avait amené pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas daigné toucher pour recouvrir les épaules de Draco. Il reprit ensuite l'épée.  
  
Aucun des spectateurs, pas même Dumbledore, n'osait interrompre la scène. Les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, chacun l'arme qu'il avait ramené de la forêt à la main. La monture poussa un petit cri strident et disparut derrière les arbres. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils échangèrent les armes. La garde de l'épée, en forme de serpent, s'enroula autour du poignet de Draco Malefoy tandis que les griffes du dragon qui ornait la hache se refermèrent sur Harry Potter.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient réussis. Ils se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore.  
  
"Il est temps de rentrer, professeur." dit Harry. Le vieil homme eut quelques difficultés à répondre. "... Je... Je crois que c'est le plus sage en effet." "Nous avons une longue journée demain qui nous attend." ajouta Draco. "Une longue journée ?" demanda Rogue. Les deux garçons sourirent. "Bien sûr. Maintenant nous avons le pouvoir de le tuer." "Nous irons demain. Il ne faut pas laisser traîner les choses." "Tuer ? Tuer qui ?" "Voldemort voyons." "Demain, nous le tuerons et après..." "Après... nous aviserons. Il y a tellement de choses à faire."  
  
Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy n'attendirent pas de réponses. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, Draco, épuisé, prenant appui sur Harry.  
  
Fin 


End file.
